Stolen Nights
by RaspBerryStars
Summary: ..."you feel guilty after kissing Finn, because Puck is the one who’s really been there for you, and if you should be kissing anyone, it’s him." Puck and Quinn's relationship following "Wheels".


For the first time in a while, I actually like something I've written, so if you want to, please review and tell me weather or not I'm crazy. The story span out of the idea that Puck and Quinn had some sort of relationship after "Wheels" and kind of goes off on it's own from there. I should warn you that while it is a pretty fluffy in some parts, this is not exactly a happy fic, and the ending is, if it came out the way I wanted it to, pretty sad (I've never written a sad ending before, but I liked this ending far to much to change it.) Also, while this is _not_a songfic in the slightest (I sorta hate songfics...), if you are somebody who enjoys listening to music while you read, I recommend "Braille" by Regina Spektor and "Bookends" Simon & Garfunkel, not because the songs have _any_involvement in the story, but because that's what I was listening too while writing this, and the songs sorta put me in the right mindset (does that make any sense? I apologize if it doesn't)

As I'm sure you know, **I do not own Glee.**

--

Stolen Nights

You tell him that Finns his best friend. It's a lie.

Not the part about Puck and Finn being buddies, but the idea that it should matter at all in weather or not you raise the baby with him. Because try as you might, even when Finn gets you the money, you can't think of a real reason why you're picking him over Puck.

It's just the beginning.

--

You and Puck start hanging out. A lot.

It starts on the first night that Mrs. Fabray notices her little Quinn's gained a bit of weight, and you realized that not too long from right now, you're going to have to tell them you're with child. It's inevitable, them learning, but somehow it still seems like it will be the end of the world, because once they know, this whole pregnancy thing is really happening.

(You are aware that this whole pregnancy thing has been going on for quiet a while now, but telling the parents is like the last thing on the "things to do when your sixteen and pregnant list", because once it happens, you will _finally_ be one hundred percent pregnant.)

It's all far too much for you to handle on your own, so you call Puck, because you need to talk to someone and he's the only one who really knows _everything_.

(That, of course, is an excuse for the fact that you actually just want to talk to Puck and no one else. Because of course _you _can't want to talk to _Puck_, thus the need for an excuse.)

You call him up and you two end up hanging out in the parking lot of the nearest 7-Eleven, just talking about you and him and your unborn child. It's nice. For once in your life, you don't feel like you have to censer or watch what you're saying, because you're pretty damn sure that no matter what comes out of your mouth, Puck will like you all the same.

You think you might be in love with this. Whatever "this" is.

--

After six hand-holding incidences, ten passionate kisses, and two beautiful nights of lovemaking, your pretty certain that the only thing you can call this is a full fledged affair. It doesn't feel like an affair though. It's not dirty or hot, and after having sex you don't feel like a bad girl for cheating on your boyfriend. If anything you feel guilty after kissing Finn, (which you don't do that often anyway) because Puck is the one who's _really_ been there for you, and if you should be kissing anyone, it's him.

--

"We could run away together" Puck says cheerfully one afternoon.

"Are you… insane?"

"No I'm not. Think about it Quinn, we could like, save up some money for a while, maybe even enough to buy a house out of Ohio. And then you and me and our daughter could just… leave."

You feel bad, because he's clearly put a lot of thought into this. You feel even worse though, because of what you have to say to him.

"No" you say bluntly.

"Why not?"

"… Because I'm doing this with Finn." It's not a very good reason, but it _is_ a reason, and that's what matters.

"Why."

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this with him?" he asks, and the look on his face isn't even slightly cheerful anymore.

You're not sure what to say, because you don't really know why you're doing this with Finn instead of Puck. You just are.

"Can we just… not talk about this right now?"

"No."

And that, in short, is why you will always like him best.

Because he _cares_ about you. He cares about you so much that he's willing to make you mad. Your not sure if _anybody's_ ever cared about you that much.

But it's still not enough.

"So, why are you doing this with him?" he asks again after a while.

"… Because I am."

He doesn't like it, but he respects it. That's what's important.

--

You _love _your time with Puck, which is far more then you could ever say for Finn. Your time with Puck is special and romantic, and without a doubt the closest to perfect you're ever going to get.

But that's why you can't do this with him. Because what you have it so perfect that you simply _can't_ risk it for what might happen if you raise the baby together.

(And again, it's an excuse, because while you can't think if a real reason to do this with Finn, you know that, in the end, that's what you're going to do. You don't know why, but you know you will.)

You hope he understands.

(He doesn't, but really, why should he?)

--

You and Puck are sitting on the top of his truck in the middle of nowhere (because after the first kiss, you realize that hanging outside a 7-Eleven where _anyone _could see you was not going to work), just lying there, staring at the night sky, wishing it could be like this forever.

"I think I love you" he says.

You should have seen this coming; still, your heart skips a beat.

"You know we can never be together" you say, not as much asking a question as simply stating a fact.

"I know."

"And that _this_ is all we're ever going to be."

"I know."

"And that I will go to my grave, swearing its Finn's."

"… I know."

"Okay."

You breathe in and out, small, almost nonexistent tears forming in your eyes.

"I love you too" you say, because you do, and because he's the only one your not lying to, and you kind of like it that way.

"Okay" he says, sounding almost reassured.

He takes your hand in his.

And it's sad.

(But then again, isn't everything in your life?)

--

How was it? To be honest, in my mind the ending was supposed to be much more bittersweet then sad that (which is what I think the fic is), but I do for some reason or another kind of enjoy the way it turned out... As always, reviews are very much loved.


End file.
